Justice League: Child of Fate
by Fan of Fanfics
Summary: Naruto was pulled by the clashing attacks at the Valley outside of reality. But when all hope seemed lost, and seemed like he was to die, he was helped into a new life, seemingly by destiny itself. Naruto/Supergirl pairing. T now, maybe M later.
1. Chapter 1

Hey everybody. Another story that I've decided to release from the Vault. I really just want to see which of my new stories are duds, and which aren't. You'll have to be the judges on that.

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or anything from Dc comics or the DCAU.

Everything was gone. Looking around, Naruto could see nothing but endless light and color. He couldn't see Sasuke, couldn't see anything but the lights around him, burning his eyes. He felt short of breath, and gripped his chest, feeling the great hole that had been punched there from Sasuke's Chidori, feeling it healing even as he felt it and the pain that shot through it at the single touch.

"What's happening?" he wheezed, barely even managing to speak the words. "Am I dead? Where am I?" Nobody answered. He never expected anyone to. He was alone. All alone. Nobody to hear him. Nobody to answer him. Nobody to help him.

"Sasuke!" he shouted. "Are you there?" Still, there was nobody. He was floating in a sea of nothingness. He tried to remember how he got there. Tried to remember anything. He remembered the mission. He was supposed to bring Sasuke back to the village after the boy defected. He remembered a valley. He remembered a fight. He remembered pain, and he remembered light. The very light that surrounded him, threatening to consume his very being if he allowed it.

As another wave of pain erupted from his wounded chest, and he hunched up in pain. "Someone..." he whispered. "Please help me..." His vision began to blur, but as if in answer to his plea, a new light appeared, shaped like a cross, with a loop at the top. A figure appeared before him, before all was dark.

Waking with a start, Naruto was thankful that the lights were gone. The room was dimly lit with a few candles, and he found himself in a very comfortable bed, though the room was about as far from a hospital room as anyone could get. Sitting up, he still noticed some pain still in his chest, and he looked down, finding much of his body covered in bandages. They looked clean, like they had only just been changed, and he looked around, finally noticing the woman next to the bed.

"You're awake," she said. "That's good. But you still need to rest. We let your body's unnatural abilities heal you, but you aren't fully back to normal yet." Naruto looked at her, taking in her appearance. She was human, that much he could tell. She had long, black hair which was tied back, tan skin, and green eyes. She wore a pair of greenish-blue pants, and a yellow shirt, embroidered with a small red gem around the collar. In her ears, Naruto recognized the shape of her earrings as that of the strange light that had appeared among the others before he passed out.

"I'll be fine, but thank you," he said, sitting up further and propping himself up with pillows. "Where you the one who saved me?" The woman shook her head.

"That was my husband," she said. "When he found you, you were close to death. He brought you here and we've both been keeping watch on you while you recovered. "My name is Inza."

"How long was I out?" asked Naruto, rubbing his sore chest.

"Nearly four days," replied Inza, a look of concern crossing her face for a moment. "Whatever happened must have taken a lot out of you. I think it best if my husband explains the rest to you. Closing her eyes, Naruto quirked an eyebrow as she seemed to talk to herself.

"Kent, our guest is awake." After a moment of silence, she opened her eyes to continue speaking. "He'll be with us in a moment. Care for something to eat?" As she spoke, she revealed a cart next to her, and causing a fire to enter Naruto's eyes as he saw the many bowls of ramen. Not even giving thought to how they seemed to know how much he enjoyed the noodle dish, Naruto eagerly accepted the offer, plowing into one of the bowls. Inza actually covered her mouth to suppress a laugh at how quickly he ate.

Both of their attentions were grabbed though, when a light appeared, in the same shape as before, and a figure once more appeared from it. He wore all blue, in what appeared to be a one-piece suit. It had a gold belt and cape, the latter of which flared up into a collar, and connected in front to a gold amulet. He wore a pair of golden gloves as well. But what really captured his attention was the helmet. It covered the man's entire head. Rather than eyes being visible through the eye-holes of the helmet, there was only glowing voids of white.

"I hope you find yourself well rested, my young friend," said the man. "You may call me, Doctor Fate. You've already met my wife, Inza." Naruto swallowed his great mouthful of noodles at the man, before placing the bowl down and clapping his hands together, giving the best bow he could in his awkward position.

"I thank you for your hospitality, and for saving my life," he said, seriously. "My name is-"

"Naruto, yes I know," said Doctor Fate, holding up his hand. "Please forgive the intrusion, but after bringing you here, I entered your mind to try to find out what had happened. And also, to find out how you were healing on your own, and so quickly."

"So then you must know about the Fox," said Naruto dejectedly, getting a nod from Fate.

"Indeed. While inside your mind, I came across the Kyuubi. I must say, the seal holding him back is very impressive. If it wasn't for the beast and the seal, you would have surly died in the fight against your friend." Naruto growled angrily at not only being reminded of his 'friend' but also the hidden implication.

"If it wasn't for the Fox and seal, I would have been treated better in the village, wouldn't have such terrible chakra control, and would have been trained properly. If it wasn't for the Fox and seal, I very likely could have won the fight," he said. Fate seemed to think it over for a moment.

"Perhaps," he said. "But the facts remain that you did not have proper training, and you did have the fox. Either way, you are lucky to be alive." Naruto grunted in irritation and pain, but conceded the point.

"What happened to me anyway?" he asked. "One minute, we were fighting, the next, I was alone in the light."

"The Dark energies you bother were using to fight with empowered your attacks to the point, that colliding together, it created a rift in the delicate fabric of space and time. I cannot say for certain what became of your friend, but I can tell you that you were flung to a place outside of your reality. How a twelve year old managed to survive an experience like that, fox or no fox, is nothing short of amazing," said Doctor Fate.

"It was probably just luck," said Naruto. "I've always been extremely lucky."

"I do not think so," replied Fate with a shake of his head. "I don't believe that your survival was mere luck. Somehow, you managed to call out to me, which is how I found you. That, my friend, was not mere luck or coincidence."

"Then what was it?" asked Naruto, confused.

"Fate," replied the man with the golden helmet. "It was fate that you survived and are in such good health. Fate that called me to you."

"That's crazy," said Naruto. "Why would 'fate' lead me anywhere but back where I belong?"

"Perhaps because where you belong is not where you will find your purpose in life," said Inza, and Fate nodded.

"I could teach you much," said Fate. "Help you find just what your purpose in life is."

"Why?" asked Naruto. "I've never done anything for you? So why would you do all this for me?"

"Call it, my purpose," said Fate, before teleporting away, Inza following behind. Even without being in the room, Fate's voice still echoed as though he were standing next to the blonde shinobi. "The choice is yours and yours alone. Consider my offer, and give your answer when you are ready." Naruto just sighed, placing his hand on his head as he went back to eating the bowl of ramen sitting on his lap.

Going through the few other bowls on the cart, he fell back to sleep on a full stomach. However, while his body rested, his mind was compelled to seek out the Fox. The being may be full of hate and demonic power, but Naruto knew that the Kyuubi had far more years under his belt than even the oldest ninja, and would probably be able to give him at least a bit of advice on the subject.

Walking up to the bars of the cage that housed the massive demon, who gazed down at his jailer in amusement and curiosity. **"I was wondering when you'd come to me,"** he said, his voice calm and deep as ever. **"You wish to know if what this 'Doctor Fate' said was true?"** Naruto nodded, and the fox smirked.

"**Every word of it,"** he announced. **"So what are you going to do? Go back home to once more be shunned and humiliated?" **Naruto growled in frustration.

"What the hell do you mean?" he shouted up at the giant monstrosity. "I wouldn't be shunned or humiliated."

"**Oh, but I guarantee you would,"** said the fox, pressing itself up to the bars of the cage. **"It was your mission to bring back that bastard spawn of an Uchiha to the village. Not only did you fail that mission, and in so doing, failed your pink-haired female, but with the time having been passed, you've probably already being labeled either MIA or KIA, or if the council of that pathetic village has its way, a missing-nin. Going back to that place will do you no good. And let's not forget about the other Uchiha and his pet fish, who for reasons I have yet to gather, seem to be hunting you."** Naruto's eyes widened at all the things Kyuubi said. He was surprised at not only the fox practically telling him to stay, but that the giant demon was actually making some valid points.

"**Ah, it appears you are able to comprehend reason after all,"** announced the fox. **"Good. I was beginning to believe that my host truly was the dim-wit everyone claimed him to be."**

"Hey!" shouted Naruto, not taking too kindly to being insulted. "Don't insult me!"

"**Should I pity you instead?"** asked the fox, making Naruto clench his fists in frustration. **"Prove them wrong about you then. This man, Doctor Fate, is powerful, I can tell. And you are being offered the chance to learn from him, to become just as, if not more powerful, and you are actually debating not taking it?"**

The Fox said no more, and Naruto faded from the mindscape, falling into an uneasy sleep.

He awoke next to find Inza replacing his bandages. She was in the process of re-bandaging him and he could see the wicked scar across his chest that still lingered from his fight with Sasuke.

"I'm sorry," announced the woman, never looking away from her work. "Did I wake you?"

"No," replied Naruto. "I'm honestly surprised you didn't accidentally wake me sooner. How you stripped me of the old bandages without me waking, I'll never know."

"Have you considered my husband's offer?" asked Inza, still focusing on the task at hand.

"I have," he replied. "I'm still unsure of what to do though. I mean, the village is my home, but I feel as though I could learn so much here...like I'm needed. Like my purpose lies here, and not the place of my birth."

"Take your time in making your decision," said Inza, replacing the last of the bandages. "In time, you will know what it is you are meant to do." With a wave of the woman's hand, the supplies disappeared, making Naruto's eyes widen.

"I think I know how you removed my bandages," he said, looking at the work, before throwing his feet over the side of the bed, attempting to stand. "But why didn't you just put new ones on the same way?"

"Some things are better to do by hand," replied Inza, helping Naruto up and giving him support until he could grab something to hold on to. Moving to a cabinet, which when opened was far larger inside than it appeared outside, she pulled out walking stick and brought it to Naruto, who used it as support as he walked. Before they left the room, Naruto made a sudden realization, and grabbed the remains of his clothes, pulling the pants on over his boxers, which was all he had been wearing, and pulling on his black t-shirt. Feeling he was at least acceptable-looking, he followed Inza, who teleported the both of them out of the room.

Chapter end.

I made this as sort of a companion piece to my story 'The Evils of the Past' Rather than an evil, or 'dark grey' version of Naruto, I felt I had to balance it out a little, and let Naruto be a good guy in the DCAU. Couple notes, as this is almost strictly DCAU, the Teen Titans will have no place here, as the Teen Titans universe technically is not part of the DCAU. In Static shock, Batman may mention 'the Titans' but is referring to a different version of the titans. This will be almost strictly Justice League, and the DCAU. May have a bit of comic continuity, but other than that, just the main stuff.

Also, pairing wise, this is going to be a strictly singular pairing between Naruto and Supergirl. No harem, no ifs and or buts.

Hope you like

Peace to all my Fans

Fan of Fanfics


	2. Chapter 2

Hello all. Sorry about the delays, I'm easily sidetracked. I hope you've been anticipating this, and I hope it meets your expectations. Unfortunately my computer is still down, thus you have to deal with a chapter written on my iPhone, so quality may be lacking, and I apologize if it is.

disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Justice League

Atop the large bridge, a lone figure stood, looking out over the dark skyline of Gotham city. Blue eyes, which were shadowed by the young man's hood, narrowed as he looked out over the home of the Dark Knight. Reaching a hand out and touching a finger to the ankh pendant at the end of the chain around his neck, the golden ankh glowed a bit and Naruto began to speak.

"I still don't understand why you are sending me, Sensei," he announced, beginning to levitate and float slowly toward the city. "You could just as easily send a message to the Batman yourself." Without a single moment's hesitation, his master of the last three years replied.

"Indeed, I could easily speak to Batman," Fate's voice rang in his ears. "But I feel in a case such as this, a more personal touch is required. And you, my young student, have rarely ventured outside the tower since you arrived. Experience can be a brutal teacher, but at least you learn." Naruto sighed. There was no arguing with Dr. Fate. He supposed that wasn't always a bad thing, as the sorcerer was usually correct in such matters, but that didn't mean Naruto had to enjoy it.

At first, Naruto was somewhat skeptical. After all, here were Fate and his wife Inza, performing amazing magical feats, yet for the first six months, all he was instructed to do was read and meditate. For someone like Naruto, sitting still was almost impossible, but he learned that the benefits were by far worth it. Once he learned the patience and how to focus, he began learning simple magics under the two, things such as levitation, and how to conceal himself and others from sight. And as time progressed, so too did Naruto's magical prowess. By no means a master, he was no slouch either.

Hearing a screech, Naruto's eyes moved toward the road, watching as, before he could react, the armored van crashed into a telephone pole. In a flash, the apprentice sorcerer watched what appeared to be a woman shoot out of the vehicle and absorb into the lines, only electric sparks showing anything was wrong. Deciding to follow, Naruto glowed a bit, before his form faded to smoke and dissipated in the breeze.

Shooting down the dark streets, the Batmobile moved quickly yet silently, gaining a few wide stares as it blasted passed them. Inside, rather than the Batman, Batgirl was at the wheel. On the monitor, her masked mentor himself, taken to the skies, on a mission of his own.

"The driver's recovered, and there's been no sign of Livewire," she said, Batman's face still etched in the frown he always wore. She was used to it at that point.

"I'll be back in Gotham in less than forty-eight hours," he announced, and though it wasn't quite apparent in his tone, Barbara had learned to pick out the subtle characteristics that showed he was worried for her. "In the mean-time, be careful. I'll see about getting you some...special help."

"If I need it," she replied. "Livewire's probably on her way back to Metropolis by now." As though the universe was answering her, a bright light attracted her attention outside, watching the power-lines shoot sparks as though a surge of electricity was forcing its way through. Sharply cutting the corner, Batgirl began to floor it, trying to follow the electic-powered villainess. Soon she came into view, out of the power-lines, sitting atop the pole casually, and sending off sparks something fierce.

Standing, Livewire scowled. "Just what I need," she said. "Another Kill-joy in a cape." As the batmobile neared, she timed her leap and jumped down, landing on the vehicle. As Batgirl hit the brakes, the blue-haired villainess used her electric energy to magnetize herself to the hood so as not to be thrown off. "Hi," she said with a wave as Batgirl looked on in shock.

"I'm Livewire," she continued, standing. "We haven't been formally introduced, so I'm taking the initiative." Using the power-lines she had just exited, she began trying to fry the car, and the person inside. Neither noticed the blue eyes, watching the whole incident from the shadows.

In Metropolis, a young Blonde girl sat in a dark apartment, speaking on the phone in a bored tone. "Yeah Ma, I would be house-sitting for Clark the one week Metropolis is dead quiet," she said, absent-mindedly sketching in a note-pad, drawing a picture of herself flying over the city, 'Supergirl Saves Metropolis' written across it like a newspaper headline. "So far, the buggest thrill has been read-uhh sorting his mail." Hearing a buzz, she sat up straighter.

"Whoops, that's another call," she announced. "I'll talk to you later." Switching to the other line, she answered. "Hello, Dullsville Central."

"Is Clark Kent there?" Kara narrowed her eyes at the deep, dark voice on the other end.

"No," she replied, a little curious and a tad suspicious. For reasons she couldn't explain, something about the voice seemed familiar, but she couldn't place it. "May I ask who's calling?"

"A friend," was the simple reply from the other end. "It's critical that he gets this message."

"Shoot," Kara replied back, gripping her pencil and paper to take the message. She slowly began to smile as he spoke.

"Livewire has escaped in Gotham," the voice said. "If he wants to get on top of the story, he should get here right away. Do you understand?" While Kara couldn't be too sure, she thought she had a pretty good idea who the mysterious voice on the other end of the line was.

"Who is this?" she asked. "Sounds like a Cape to me." Her answer was the sound of the call being disconnected and her smile grew larger. Going back to her drawing, she quickly crossed out 'Metropolis' putting 'Gotham' in its place as she quickly grabbed and threw on her hero-clothes. And like a bullet, she shot out of the open window, rocketing toward her destination.

Back in Gotham, Livewire's assault on the batmobile was beginning to get through the vehicles defense. Deciding to eject rather than fry, Barbara flipped a switch and a pair of hand-grips extended from the roof, which she grabbed and held tight as the panel blasted upward, causing Livewire to break into a coughing fit from the smoke. Once Batgirl reached high enough, a pair of wings extended from the roof-panel, turning into a glider, which she used to try and put some distance between herself and the villainess.

As she landed, sparks shot from a nearby lamp-post as Livewire appeared from it. "Nice move," she announced, her hand raised and arching with electricity. "Here's one of mine." Barbara had to backflip and leap away as Livewire began throwing blast after electrical blast. Still holding the now retracted glider, she used it to block some of the blasts, but couldn't hold them all back. Managing to duck behind a park bench, she slipped a pellet out of a pouch on her belt, giving it a good toss right to the feet of the electrically-charged woman, causing it to burst and release a smoke.

Coughing, Livewire used her power to hover in the air, before producing a super shockwave, sending Barbara flying back, through bushes. Appearing before Batgirl, a ball of energy in her hand, Livewire wound up like a baseball pitcher. "Fried Bat, fresh off the grill," she joked, before throwing the supercharged fastball. Naruto, watching the whole thing, prepared to step in, but before he could, someone else beat him too it.

Swooping in at great speed, Batgirl was grabbed and pulled into the air by the newly arrived Supergirl. Before they managed to actually make a getaway, the duo was blasted from the sky, Kara taking the brunt of the blast, which Livewire had counted on, the electric-chick keeping a focused blast on the girl of steel a she crashed to the ground.

"At least Superman had the smarts to keep his distance," she announced, a bit of mirth in her voice as she berated the young heroine, grabbing her by the shirt collar. "Tsk, tsk, half the size, half the strength, and apparently, half the brains." That said, she began pumping enough juice into the blonde to fry any lesser being. As Kara cried out in pain, Batgirl pulled out a batarang, but this time, Naruto, still waiting in the shadows, made his move.

Holding out his hand, he uttered a few words in a strange tongue. Livewire was in the middle of electrocuting Supergirl, when she was hit by some form of invisible shockwave, knocking her away from Kara. As the half conscious girl dropped, she was suddenly caught in the arms of someone new. While she couldn't get the best look due to the angle, being held bridal style, Batgirl and Livewire got a better view. Not to say they could make much out either.

Most of his body was obscured due to the pitch-black cloak he wore, but with his hood down, they could see the spiky blonde hair and a pair of bright blue eyes. The rest of his face was covered by a simple grey face-plate that covered from the bridge of his nose downward.

"That will be quite enough of that," he said, rather casually, as though he weren't really that interested in what was happening. It was a trait he borrowed from the way Kakashi used to speak. "I usually don't interfere in other people's business, but right now, I think it's justified." Shaking off the confusion, Livewire's hands lit up once again.

"Man, where do you all come from?" She asked. "Is there a Cape Convention in town?" Firing off another electric blast, she expected the newbie to move, but he didn't even bat an eye.

"Rashield," he said, and before the ladies' eyes, a large, white glowing wall appeared between Naruto and Kara, and the electrical attack, a glowing golden ankh symbol in the center. The attack hit and rebounded, hitting Libewire directly. While she tried to absorb it, she wasn't prepared for the power to increase, and she found herself actually knocked back, landing on her ass with a thud.

Regaining her senses, Supergirl looked up at her savior only to announce in a deadpan voice, "Put me down." If Naruto was any but embarrassed or surprised, he hid it well, placing Kara on her feet as the girl shook off any lingering after-effects of the electric shock to her system. Groaning, Livewire looked at the newcomer, his eyes seeming to stare through here, before she transformed her body into electricity and shot into another street-lamp, deciding it'd be better to run away and fight another day.

Walking up to Supergirl and Naruto, she placed a hand on each of their shoulders. "Welcome to Gotham," she said, making Kara and, while they couldn't see it, Naruto, give a small smile.

"So what's your deal?" asked Kara, eyeing Naruto with a suspicious look. "Batgirl I know, but I can't say the same about you." Naruto just rolled his eyes at the lack of trust he was getting from the girl who's life he just saved.

"If I wanted you to know who I am, I wouldn't be wearing a mask," he replied dryly, getting a glare from Supergirl as Barbara palmed her face. As he spoke, however, his cloak billowed a bit, showing off a bit of the grey clothing beneath, as well as causing the ankh pendant on to glint in the light of the street-lamp.

"That symbol..." Barbara racked her brain for info on the other heroes that Batman had drilled into her head. However, she could only come up with one name and this guy didn't fit the description. "Don't tell me you're Dr. Fate, the great and powerful." Naruto scoffed.

"You make him sound like someone you'd meet after a long journey down a yellow-brick road," he replied. "No, I'm not Dr. Fate, I'm just his apprentice...and as of tonight, his errand-boy apparently."

"Superman told me about this Fate guy," Kara said. "He never mentioned anything about him having a sidekick."

"Apprentice," Naruto growled out in disdain. "I am his apprentice in the ways of sorcery, not a 'sidekick,' as you put it." Trying to stop a fight before it began, Barbara decided to step in and change the subject.

"You said you're here on an errand," she said. "What kind of an errand?" Naruto just sighed and shook his head, before replying.

"Sensei told me to personally deliver a message to Batman. I would have figured with this much if a mess he'd be here by now." Barbara and Kara shared a look, before the red-head turned back to Naruto.

"Batman is away on Justice League business," she said, and Naruto silently cursed. "He won't be back for about two days." Before Naruto could say anything about how he was sure Fate knew Batman wouldn't be around when he sent him, the police began to appear. More used to dealing with them, the young ladies moved to confront the detectives with what they knew, while Naruto merely pulled his hood up and seemed to fade into the shadows, deciding to wait until things had settled to speak with the two a bit more.

In a defunct zoo garden, Poison Ivy and Harley Quinn, Gotham City's Queens of Crime, were sharing a hideout. And as usual of roommates, at least one of them was getting on the other's nerves. "Your Hyena's have been 'watering' my plants again," Ivy announced, the disdain evident in her voice. "One more time and they're mulch. As if to emphasise her threat, she stabbed her garden trowel into the beam Harley was using as a balance beam. The lady had to keep in shape, as without any powers of her own, all she had was her acrobatic fighting ability.

"Come on, Red, give 'em a break. We're all bored cooped up in here," Harley replied, crouching on the beam before launching into a backflip, sticking the landing perfectly. Grabbing a skimpy, red dress from her clothes-rack, The clown-girl held it up to herself. "What do ya say we get dolled up an' go into town?" Ivy gave Harley a look that just screamed 'you really are insane.'

"America's most wanted women on a shopping spree...cute," she replied, ripping the dress from her partner's hands and throwing it across the room. "I've told you a thousand times, we have to keep a low profile. We can't attract Batman's attention, until we have some sort of an edge." Without warning, the toaster in the small kitchen area began to shake and spark, forcing the ladies to take a step back. Soon, the sparks converged into a field of energy, solidifying into the form of Livewire, who sat on their counter as though she were modeling for Playboy.

"Well, ladies," she announced, having overheard their conversation. "Meet your edge." The electrical villainess smiled at the surprise etched into Ivy and Harley's faces.

Chapter End

once again, I apologize for the lower quality and the long wait. I urge you to take a look at my new works if you have not, I'll be coming out with a Mortal Kombat cross in a few days time, and have been working on MLP chapter 2, along with Blood King revamp chapter 3.

I decided for Naruto's costume to be more...ninja-ish than magical for this. I am basing his current costume on two things. Basically he wears Smoke's clothing from Mortal Kombat, and Sith-style robes over that. I basically wanted to keep away from making him an expy type sidekick. The ones that are basically exactly like their mentor. And yes, I'm boring Zatch Bell type spells, but come on, how could I pass some kick ass spells like those up?

Also, I feel I should reiterate, that this is NarutoxSupergirl pairing only. Batgirl will not be added, sorry to the fans of Ms. Gordon, she'll just be a close friend.

Peace to All my Fans

Fan of Fanfics


	3. Chapter 3

Hey ya'll, decided to finish this bit of the story, and no, it won't just follow canon specifically.

** FinalKingdomHearts:** It's not a harem because I don't want it to be a harem. Most stories, several of mine included, devolve into harems, but this is not going to follow that path. Plus, Supergirl is not a very common pairing for some reason, and when she is in the pairing, it once again _devolves_ into a harem, or the story is poorly written. You ask 'why can't it be one?' I ask, 'why do you feel that it should be?' Harems are usually the result of a difficult choice of girls that the author can't decide on a single pairing, so they just say 'fuck it.' Now in say a Sekirei story, where it's actually _meant_ to be something of a harem scenario, you can get away with it...but otherwise...

**Secret Weapon Unit 06: **Sage training_didn't_ happen, as Naruto crossed over pre-timeskip, hence why he still had major focus issues.

Now then, those were the two main issues I got regarding the story, so on with the chapter.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or anything of the DC Animated Universe.

"This is incredible," Batgirl proclaimed, sticking her arms out before her as though flying, while in actuality, she was riding on the back of Supergirl, who didn't seem to notice in the slightest.

"I know," she replied. "It's my favorite part." The group had managed to give a situation report to the Gotham Police, and had since taken to the skies, the ladies managing to convince Naruto to come along in search of Livewire, both because he had proven himself plenty competent against her, and it would give him something to do to fill the time gap between then and when Batman returned. Speaking of the masked blonde, Barbara turned her head behind the two.

"How are you holding up back there?" she asked. "Keeping up back there?" Naruto just snorted, his head the only visible part of him, the rest of his body a billowing black cloud of smoke. He would have much preferred to stay on the ground, but it didn't mean he _couldn't_ fly with the best of them.

"I won't be breaking the sound barrier anytime soon, but I can hold my own," he replied. "The sooner we find Livewire and get her into custody, the sooner I can get my message to the Batman and get home."

"You really don't like the outside world, do you?" Supergirl asked, looking to see the smokey being at her side. She still didn't know much about him, but if he worked with Dr. Fate, he obviously couldn't be all bad. But then there was the magic. Kara wasn't too fond of it, being the only thing besides a red sun or kryptonite that she and her cousin were vulnerable to.

"I've spent the last three years of my life under the tutelage of Fate," Naruto replied, reminiscing. "In that time, I have only left the Tower of Fate once. I grew up in a place far different than anything you would know. The Tower became my sanctuary. Fate thinks I've grown too accustomed to it, which I'm sure is the reason he had me with his message to Batman."

"What did you do before you came under Dr. Fate's wing?" asked Kara, trying to discover everything she could about the newcomer. She realized that it was probably strange that her questions were all directed at him rather than a few at Barbara, but at least she and Batgirl knew _of_ each other. She couldn't say the same for Naruto.

"I grew up in a dimension outside of this one," replied Naruto. Normally he wouldn't reveal even that much, but being as he was around fellow young heroes, he realized they probably wouldn't find him as crazy as the average person might. Hell, Kara was from another planet, she would at least understand. And indeed she did, nodding for him to continue. "We were a more militaristic society in a sense. When a child reached a certain age, they got a chance to join the Shinobi academy and enter into the village forces. I and my team were on a search and recover mission to bring back a rogue shinobi. It was by accident that Fate managed to rescue me. I would have died without his intervention."

"So your people trained young children how to be warrior?" asked Barbara, concerned. "Doesn't that seem a little barbaric?" Had he been young and pig-headed as he once was, he would have been insulted at her words, insulting the shinobis' way of life. However, he merely shrugged, or tried to, as it was hard to shrug when your shoulders were a plume of smoke.

"Perhaps," he said after a moment. "But it was a barbaric world. We were all just trying to have a better life. Not everyone was a warrior at first. The Shinobi forces were essentially hired workers. The youngest of us would be given missions like 'gardening' or 'babysitting.' Just simple things like that, with the money going towards the village and our pay. As you trained more and became more skilled, you'd get higher ranked missions."

"And how old were you when you were on that 'search and recover' mission?" asked Kara, absorbed into Naruto's story.

"I was twelve, going on thirteen," he replied, and for a moment, Batgirl was reminded of how harsh the world, any world, could really be. There were places far more dangerous than the streets of Gotham. A bright flash catching his eye, Naruto looked down to see the Gotham Mall lit up from the inside by a bright flash, and then another. "There," he said, catching the attention of the girls and they nodded, descending down on the mall, finding the doors blown to pieces.

"You got the dust bomb?" Naruto asked, and Barbara nodded, pulling out a ball filled with electric-resistant silicate dust. A good coating would completely keep Livewire's power to herself. Why the girl kept something like that in her apartment, the blonde would never know, but he just chalked it up to the bat-family's seeming obsession for being prepared for even the most unlikely scenario. "Good," he said, before he moved into the shadows, disappearing without a trace. His voice however still sung clear as day, "I'll be waiting in the wings in case something happens." As the girls moved in to snare the electric-powered villainess, Naruto moved silently within the shadows themselves. Naruto was always stealthy, but with the proper application of magic, his ability to move around unseen and unheard was brought up to eleven.

Keeping his eyes and ears open, he moved with the young ladies to where Supergirl had spotted Livewire. But before they got to her, Naruto felt a clone disperse, and felt the memories meld into his own. There were others here, probably working with their intended target. Deciding to take care of them before they became a problem, Naruto left the two heroines to their own devices while he slipped through the shadows to where his clone had dispelled itself. Arriving quickly, he spotted two people he recognized. While he hadn't left the tower, he still kept up to date on what was going on in the new world he was in. So he easily was able to recall what he knew and deduce the identities of the two ladies. Poison Ivy and Harley Quinn. Two dangerous women, but Naruto was no stranger to threats.

Getting a great idea, he suppressed a chuckle. Spying the large vine-like plant that was aiding Ivy, he popped out of the shadows for only a second, making sure to chose an exit point that was unseen by the two and pointed at the vines in much the same way a child does when they pretend to have a gun. "_Zaker_," he whispered, being careful to only shoot a small burst of lightning. It hit its mark and did exactly what he planned, lighting the living-plant on fire. As Ivy and Harley turned to see what was happening, Naruto slunk back to the shadows.

Letting out a scream, Ivy turned and began to run for fire-alarm to activate the sprinklers. The money wasn't worth the loss of one of her precious babies. But as she took a step, a hand phased through the floor beneath her, grabbing her ankle and causing her to fall forward and hit her head, knocking her out cold. Her plant gave off something of a shriek, before withering and burning out.

"Red!" shouted Harley, trying to rush toward her partner, but before she could move, Naruto phased up behind her and gave her a swift chop to the back of the neck, putting the clown queen into a state of unconsciousness as well. Catching her before she could hit the ground, he placed her down. Sighing and shaking his head, he snapped his fingers. In a flash of light, both women were bound in iron chains, ensuring that they wouldn't be escaping any time soon. Creating two Shadow Clones, he had each pick up a villainess over their shoulders and the three Narutos began moving out to see if the girls were finished.

He was not disappointed to find Livewire out-cold as well, covered in the grey silicate. Both Barbara and Kara seemed surprised as he and his clones came in, dropping the Crime Queens next to their temporary partner. Kara for the fact that she had missed the two in her sweep of the building with her x-ray vision, Batgirl at the fact that the blonde managed to take them both down on his own. Shaking her head, Barbara flipped a switch on her belt, sending out a signal that would bring the police to their position.

"Well that was easier than expected," Barbara announced, causing Naruto to chuckle.

"So what should we do now?" asked Kara, looking to the other two. Batgirl just grinned a big grin.

"We just took out three baddies without help from Batman, Superman, or Dr. Fate," she replied. "Now we celebrate." Kara smiled back as the two high-fived. Naruto just shook his head.

"I would, but I can't," he said, and both girls looked at him oddly. "Batman won't be back in Gotham for a while yet, so I should find a hotel to stay at for the next day or two until I meet up with him." Barbara shook her head.

"You can _both _come stay the night at my apartment," she replied. "It'll be great. We can throw in a movie, get some pizza, some ice-cream, and then in the morning I'll see if I can't get a line to Batman that you want to talk to him."

"Sounds perfect," Kara said, putting an arm around Barbara. Naruto chuckled nervously, putting his hands up defensively.

"I don't know..." he said, but Kara hovered in the air, getting up close to the blonde and looking him in the eye.

"What's this?" she asked, a bit of mirth and definitely some teasing in her voice. "Big Mr. Magic embarrassed about sharing an apartment with two girls?" Naruto swallowed nervously at how close the other blonde was. This had been the first time in three years that he had had real contact with girls anywhere near his age. And now here was one that he had to admit was _very_ cute and she was right up in his face, staring into his eyes with her own bright blue eyes. Were she to use her x-ray vision, she'd be able to see the blush that was burning beneath his mask.

"Make the ice-cream Rocky-Road and you've got a deal," he said, trying to focus on something other than the pretty girl three inches from his face. As the Police sirens drew near, Naruto again slunk into the shadows. Though this time it was to clear his head rather than to avoid police questions. Supergirl and Batgirl shared a laugh before high-fiving again.

"Pizza," Barbara announced, having just closed the door on the pizza delivery-guy. Bringing three boxes over to the table, each of the three taking one and opening it up, taking in the beautiful scent of melted cheese and an assortment of toppings. Deciding to watch something that would take up plenty of time, they had opted to watch The Lord of the Rings: The Fellowship of the Ring, and were debating whether or not they could manage the entire trilogy that night.

Both the girls started digging in, but stopped to take a peak as Naruto reached up with one hand and undid his mask, showing them his entire face for the first time that night. As he began eating his own pizza, he began getting the distinct feeling of being watched. Turning toward the two ladies on his left, he took note that while Barbara had taken a good look at his face and went back to her pizza, Kara was a little more enthralled. "Can I help you?" asked Naruto, snapping the girl out of her musings, this time making her blush and turn to watch the movie. Barbara was laughing on the inside, the older girl finding that the whole exchange was better than a soap opera. She just hoped things would last.

Nudging Kara a bit, she motioned for Supergirl to get in close. As the two girls shared a hushed conversation, Naruto was enjoying the movie too much to notice, even when Supergirl began to blush again. Feeling Kara move in closer, he began turning as she quickly gave him a light peck on the cheek. "I never did thank you for saving my butt out there tonight," she said, sounding as though it was the most obvious thing in the world. The pair's blushing was at a level that it almost glowed in the dim light.

"Uhh, any time," replied Naruto, rubbing the back of his head, sheepishly. Barbara was almost wishing she could trade in her pizza for popcorn. The interactions between the two were way better than the movie. Hearing her laptop's alarm, signaling a request for a video-chat, she pulled it out and popped it open, coming face to digital face with her mentor.

"I hear things went well. You managed to not only recapture Livewire, but brought in Harley and Ivy as well." Recognizing the voice, Kara smiled and moved into the view of the web-cam.

"I knew that was a Cape that called," she said, and the image of Batman went to split-screen, Superman appearing on the monitor now.

"House-sitting wasn't as boring as you thought, huh?" the Man of Steel asked his cousin. "The whole league is impressed with you two."

"Us _three_," Barbara corrected, making Batman and Superman to share a look. "Maybe I'd better have him explain." As she was handing the laptop over to Naruto, he quickly pulled up his mask, figuring he'd be easier for Batman to recognize if he was wearing it.

"I know you," Superman said in surprise. "You're Dr. Fate's sidekick." Naruto growled a bit and the girls had to put their hands over their mouths to hide their grins.

"His apprentice," he replied coolly. Batman nodded, though if one were to look _very_ carefully, they could almost see a smile gracing the Bat's lips.

"I take it that you being there means you and Fate have an answer?" he asked, and Naruto nodded.

"We've both spoke with each other on this and we've come to a decision. The answer is yes," Naruto announced, getting a nod from Batman and Superman and a confused look from the girls.

"Yes?" asked Kara. "Yes to what?" She looked at the two senior heroes for answers, and frowned when she noticed Superman began to rub the back of his nervously.

"Well, you see," he began, but Batman, being the more blunt, cut him off and got straight to the point.

"They've accepted our invitation to join the Justice League." Kara's eyes shot wide and Barbara, who had just taken a drink of soda, spit it out quite comically.

"WHAT!" Kara shouted, her voice seeming to shake the apartment. "He can't be any older than me, and you won't let _me_ join!"

"That's not entirely true," Batman replied, trying to diffuse the situation. "We've been planning to expand our members for some time now, we just have been trying to go over the potentials and set up a roster. While Barbara might not even be as active a member, due to other activities in her life, _both_ of you ladies have an invite coming." The girls shared a look now, wide-eyed before squeezing back into the camera.

"You're serious?" Barbara asked, and both League members nodded.

"We'll have an official induction in about a month or two, but until then, consider yourselves to be semi-active members," Superman replied.

"Welcome to the Justice League," Batman announced, before the transmission ended and the screen cut to black.

"Yes!" Kara exclaimed, as she and Barbara each picked up another slice of pizza, holding them up as Barbara made a mock toast.

"Here's to us," she said. "The newest members of the Justice League." While not really Naruto's thing, he raised his slice up as he pulled down his mask again.

"Here, here," he replied, before he and the girls took another bite of their pizza. Even to the Shinobi, it tasted just a bit more satisfying.

Chapter end.

Like I said, the pairing is NarutoxSupergirl only. I don't know how many times I'm gonna have to say that. Will there be some teasing? Yeah. Tension with other characters? Definitely. But absolutely **No More Girls Will Be Added To The Pairing.**

Peace to all my Fans

Fan of Fanfics


	4. Chapter 4

Hello people of Fanfiction-land. Me again. Kinda addicted to this one, so I have yet another chapter that you can enjoy, so...well, enjoy.

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any property of DC or the DCAU

Naruto sighed, taking a swig of punch. He had thought an event to welcome heroes into the Justice League, the most influential group of heroes in the world, would be a far more exciting affair. Outside of Superman and Batman, he didn't recognize any of the heroes there, and they were too busy setting up the event itself. Batgirl had a prior engagement, and Supergirl had yet to arrive. After the incident with the villain-girls three, he and the super-heroines had kept in touch. While not at all skilled in the use of most technology, Naruto at least knew how to operate email, texting, and cell-phones. He spent quite a lot of time in Gotham, keeping an apartment in both the Dark Knight's city and Metropolis, with the rent generously paid off by the Wayne Foundation.

His mentor, Dr. Fate, had been pleased with the idea of Naruto spending more time outside of the tower, but Naruto had to admit, he was a bit sad to leave, even for the short periods of time that he did. In three years, Fate and Inza had become something of surrogate parents to the Blonde, teaching him and guiding him since the Sorcerer Supreme had saved him and brought him to the tower. Often times he would even refer to Inza as 'Mom' though Dr. Fate wasn't quite as amused as his wife.

"Naruto." Looking up at the imposing figure of the Batman, Naruto gave a slight nod of recognition. He and the Dark Knight weren't exactly strangers to each other, having collaborated on occasion during his stays in Gotham. "You look well."

"Compared to what, yesterday?" the Blonde retorted. Batman just shook his head in acknowledgment of the shinobi's attitude.

"Not much of party-animal, are you?" he asked, with a practically invisible smirk as Naruto sighed.

"Brilliant observation, Detective," Naruto replied, taking another sip of punch. At least the food and drink was good. "I don't know half of these people."

"You didn't know Barbara or Kara either, yet by the looks of things, you've all become not only good friends, but quite the team," Batman replied. "Hopefully that kind of attitude rubs off on some of the new roster."

"I take it you're already having problems?" Naruto asked, getting a nod in response.

"We haven't gotten any word from Green Arrow," Batman announced, turning to walk away. "If he doesn't give us an answer within the next hour or two, we'll have to send someone to pick him up so he can tell us all in person."

"Hey, as long as it ain't me, you can do as you please," Naruto said, his eyes catching a flash of light in his peripheral vision, and he turned away from the shadow that was all that remained of the Batman. Smiling, he watched Kara arrive via the Watchtower's teleportation system, her cousin standing directly behind her, his hand on her shoulder. She seemed like she was searching for something, before she caught sight of the cloaked blonde and her face lit up considerably. With what was quite literally a _flying_ leap, Supergirl hovered close to her friend, dropping down right at his left and the two high-fived, before Naruto wrapped an arm over her shoulder, pulling her in for a sort of 'half-hug.'

"What's up, Smokey?" she asked playfully, poking him in the ribs. Naruto sighed.

"What did I tell you about the nicknames?" he asked, and Kara, looking innocent as ever, merely put her hand to her chin, stroking it as though in thought.

"Nicknames? I don't know what you mean, Magic-man." She had to stifle a laugh as Naruto palmed his face. "Oh come on, you can't go calling yourself 'Naruto' all the time."

"I don't need another name," Naruto replied. "I already have a manufactured name as an alias."

"Yeah, but Nathan Nelson? Why not at least come up with a Super-name. It's half the fun." Naruto just sighed, knowing there was no arguing with his friend...at anything. The two ended up butting heads so often, Barbara had taken to referring to any argument as the 'clash of the Billy-Goats,' much to both blondes' dismay. So he decided to just change the subject.

"You get your key-card yet?" he asked, holding up the card for his own room aboard the one of the few other large space-stations, orbiting the main Watchtower. Naruto had already moved enough stuff into his room to make it comfortable, giving him yet another place to stay if need-be or if he was on-call. Holding up her key-card, Kara smirked.

"Kal gave me mine this morning," she replied. "For a while there, I thought he wasn't gonna give me my own room."

"I'm not _that_ over-protective, am I?" Turning toward the Man of Steel as he descended to the floor, Naruto held out his hand and shook hands with Superman.

"In a word, yes," Kara replied, as Superman put on an expression of mock-hurt, before the two began laughing it off. For all of Superman's over-protectiveness, he really was a pretty laid-back guy, especially around his cousin. It made Naruto feel a bit left out though, as while always a stern mentor, and true friend, Dr. Fate was never really as close with Naruto as a father, though the shinobi still looked up to Fate that way. At least Inza allowed herself to get closer to the blonde, and he was grateful for that.

While Kara at least kept Naruto entertained, he couldn't hide his boredom much, even after Green Arrow was picked up by the conveniently color-matched Green Lantern, John Stewart. He listened a bit to Superman's speech about the role of the League in global affairs, as well as organization. His teacher placed a hand on his shoulder during the final words spoken by the Man of Steel.

"I will return to the tower. I have no doubt you can handle anything thrown at you." That said, the man with the Golden Helmet vanished in a light-show, taking the form of an ankh. As it vanished, Naruto just shook his head. Dr. Fate wasn't much for gatherings either, but it was more likely he wished to spend the rest of the evening with his wife. Perfectly understandable. Inza was an amazing woman. Naruto wished he could be so lucky as to find a love as deep as the Nelson's.

"Naruto!" Hearing his name called, Naruto looked up to see Green Lantern and J'onn J'onzz, the Martian Manhunter. They seemed to be scanning the crowd rather than seeking him personally. It was John who spoke. "Supergirl! Captain Atom! Looks like you guys get to show your stuff first." Naruto and Kara shared a look, the girl much more enthusiastic that the boy, before both flying up to the control center where the Lantern and Captain Atom, a tall, muscular man in what seemed to be a full body bluish-white suit, even complete with skin-tightness around the face.

"Come on," Lantern said, motioning for the three to follow. Walking through the corridors of the Watchtower, John began to debrief them on their current mission. It wasn't until the subject of radiation came up that Naruto really began to question the details.

"What exactly do I have that can contribute to a moving radioactive accident?" he asked, turning the attention of all of them toward himself. "What?" he asked, defensively. "I'm a magic user."

"We picked you _because_ you're a magic user," John said. "It may be useful in containing whatever's going on down there. Captain Atom's here because of his knowledge of and powers based on radiation, and Kara is here because we needed some muscle and I hear you and her work well together."

"Alright, as long as there's a good reason," Naruto replied, shrugging. As they were about to enter the elevator which would take them to the hanger, the door was kept from closing by the arm of Green Arrow, who wedged his way into the elevator.

"Oh no you don't," the Archer said. "I need a lift back to Earth, and I'm _not_ going to have you playing pinball with my molecules again." Lantern sighed at how stubborn Arrow was, but nodded.

"Fine," he conceded. "You can come tag along with us, and we'll drop you off after the mission, alright?" Arrow nodded as the elevator opened in the hanger, several Javelins being maintenance, a few ready for take-off. Entering one of the prepared vehicles, the group of heroes strapped themselves in, the Lantern dropping into the pilot seat. Naruto let out a nervous sigh, prompting a raised eyebrow from the archer.

"What's wrong with you?" he asked, and Naruto's grip tightened on his armrests.

"I hate this thing," he replied. "Flying around like this...just makes me nervous." Captain Atom just turned to look at the cloaked blonde.

"But...can't you fly?" he asked, and Supergirl just sighed, before answering for Naruto.

"He's fine when he's out in the open," she said. "He's just not so big on being surrounded by metal and circuitry."

"Claustrophobia?" Green Arrow asked, and Naruto shook his head.

"I just am a lot more comfortable when _I'm_ the one holding myself up," he replied, and all the fliers actually had to agree with him on some level. Supergirl wasn't keen on being cooped up in the Javelin either. At least Captain Atom and John were used to flying in vehicles as much as on their own.

"According to Batgirl, he doesn't even go near Batman's plane," Kara continued, getting a glare from Naruto beneath his hood.

"Kara, too much information," he sighed, his knuckles beginning to turn white with how tightly he was gripping the armrests as the engine fired up and the Javelin took off at high speeds.

"Don't worry, Kid," Arrow announced. "Statistically, flying is still one of the safest ways to travel, you know."

"Give me a good teleport any day," Naruto countered, Arrow shaking his head at the Blonde's stubbornness.

"What's so bad about flying?" Lantern asked, and Naruto's face seemed to sink further into the shadow of his hood.

"First time Dr. Fate introduced me to the world outside the tower, we caught a flight across country. Unfortunately we ended up getting hijacked by a group of thugs," Naruto said, and even Supergirl was listening intently, never hearing about this before. "I had unstrapped myself and was prepared to take them down, but as it turns out, he had apparently been on the Man of Steel's turf. Superman entered the plane, while we were in the air, and pulled the entire exit door off. Keep in mind, this was near the beginning of my training. I was almost sucked out of the plane...I couldn't fly yet..." Green Arrow grimaced, understanding now the young-man's trepidation. Something like that would definitely leave a bit of mental scarring.

"So, yeah," Naruto continued. "Any other questions?" When nobody spoke, Naruto sighed, before closing his eyes and beginning to calm his nerves with a bit of meditation. Kara, getting up and sliding into the seat next to Naruto, took his hand so he'd have something besides the armrest to get a grip on. A move that did not go unnoticed by the Archer in the group.

"You two...? he asked, and seeing as Naruto was already in something of a trance, blocking out everything else, Kara was the one forced to defend them both.

"Whoa! No, no no...not like that," she denied. "We're just really good friends is all." Green Arrow just held up his hands defensively.

"Ok, ok sorry," he replied. "Just a little bit of curiosity, that's all." Captain Atom turned his attention to their team-leader and current pilot.

"Who is the Magic kid, anyway?" he asked, and Green Lantern could only shrug in response.

"To be honest, this is the first time I've actually met him," he replied. "According to Batman and Superman, Kid's Dr. Fate's sidekick." Even in his trance, everyone heard Naruto growl in what appeared to be irritation. Kara giggled.

"He prefers 'apprentice," she told them. "He's pretty insistent on it, actually." Lantern nodded, storing the info for later. "So how much longer until we get to Chong...whatever the place is called.

"Chong-Mai," the Lantern corrected. "And it won't be long now. We won't keep you love-birds cooped up much longer." He couldn't help it. While he'd never admit it, Lantern had a soft spot for the younger heroes, and teasing them was just a perk of being a senior League member. Kara stuck her tongue out at him from her seat, causing Arrow to chuckle a bit at her childishness. It was refreshing. In his opinion, the League had always seemed to have a giant stick up their collective asses.

As they prepared to land, Arrow turned to Supergirl, looking between her and Naruto. "How do you get him out of that?" he asked, and a smile appeared on Kara's face that one might call creepy.

"Like this," she replied, reaching behind Naruto and smacking him in the back of the head. With her strength, his head shot forward and whacked the seat in front of him. Snapping his head to look at his fellow blonde, Naruto looked as though he was prepared to chew her out, but instead, just uttered one thing.

"Ooooow!" Just because he could heal, didn't mean he didn't feel pain, and no matter how tough he was, a hit from Supergirl hurt. "You could have just given me a shake you know."

"Yeah, but what would be the fun in that?" Kara asked innocently. Arrow was having trouble keeping himself from laughing, and even John cracked a smile.

"Alright, you two," he announced, bringing the Javelin to an easy touchdown and standing. "We have a job to do, so try to act professional."

"Yeah!" Naruto said, looking straight at Kara. "Be professional, Supergirl." Kara's tongue once more shot out, this time aimed at Naruto, who because of his mask couldn't return the gesture. Captain Atom palmed his face at their antics, and Green Lantern sighed. As they began to exit, Kara and Naruto cracked a couple smiles, starting to laugh at themselves. They both knew their messing with the other was all in good fun. The two were very alike in their good-natured love of playing tricks.

"Damn..." Naruto exclaimed, as the forest before them was burned and ripped to shreds, smoke still rising from the smoldering ashes.

"Looks like we missed the party," Supergirl announced. Turning toward his team, John spoke.

"We'll do some recon," he announced. "If you see anyone, do not engage."

"Roger that," Captain Atom replied, snapping to attention, getting an odd look from all present.

"Um, you can just say 'ok," he said, and Captain Atom didn't even change his expression, as he answered.

"Ok." Kara and Naruto just shared a look as he passed. Both getting the same idea, they both gave 'mock-salutes' when the radioactive-man wasn't looking. With a sigh, Supergirl followed the two older heroes, with Naruto following closely behind.

Taking a sip from a water-bottle, Green Arrow also exited the Javelin. Just in time, as it turned out, as he was able to see the military men all training their high-powered weapons on the other heroes. "HEY!" he shouted, trying to get their attention. Also just in time, as the group turned as the military personnel launched a rocket at them. Lantern prepared to put up a shield, but Naruto beat him to it.

"Rashield!" The large wall, the ankh symbol in center, sprang up from nowhere and absorbed the rocket in its entirety, as well as the hail of gunfire.

"State department wasn't kidding about these guys not liking foreigners," Atom said. Lantern grunted in agreement.

"It's crazy," he said. "There's just no reason for it." Supergirl clenched her fists.

"I'll give 'em a reason," she replied. Before she could actually do anything, Naruto held her back.

"We came here to help them, not to fight," Lantern shouted, Green Arrow running up to help.

"So you're gonna just stand here until they run out of RPGs?" Arrow asked incredulously. "If this radiation thing is as bad as we think, a lot of innocent people are going to get fried." John seemed to contemplate for a second too long.

"Lantern, he's right!" Naruto shouted. "We need to end this now!" Nodding, John used his ring to send a massive shockwave outward, taking out all the soldiers. The men yelled in terror as the wall of light knocked them all over, scattering their weapons, which were collected by the Green Lantern, tendrils of light grabbing and encasing each gun.

The sound of helicopter blades caught the group's attention, and they looked skyward to see the chopper descending into their pseudo-battlefield and more men, higher-ranked military men, stepped out to greet the League members.

"My apologies for the fireworks," the leader announced. "Col. Kim here was a farmer before the revolution. He doesn't know who you are. I am General Kwan, and most flattered that the Justice League has honored us with your presence. But I must ask why..." As leader of the team, John stepped forward to address the General.

"You had some sort of nuclear accident," he replied as though the answer was obvious, but Kwan just waved it off.

"A minor problem," he said. "Fully under-control." John didn't seem convinced.

"If it's all the same to you, I think-" He was interrupted by the General, who seemed rather aggravated now.

"It's _fully_ under-control...if it's all the same to you," he stated.

"I apologize, but we did come a long way to help-," Naruto countered, but was also interrupted by Kwan, who tipped his hat.

"Your help is not needed here, now good-bye." As he walked away away, the League could only stare in disbelief.

Night fell, and the team hung back in the Javelin, concealed within the forest. The Leaguers had J'onn on the video-screen. "I'm telling you J'onn, it took every ounce of my restraint not to part that guy's hair with my ring," John said, the irritation evident in his voice.

"You did the right thing," replied the Martian. "But everything is not under control...It's getting worse." The other Leaguers nodded, before Green Arrow spoke up.

"Don't you get it?" he asked. "They don't want anybody to find out about the accident! And they don't care how many of their people they have to lose to keep it quiet!" John only glared at the man, his Green gaze penetrating him.

"This isn't your concern," he replied, startling the Archer for a moment at the change in demeanor. First they wanted him in the League, but now that he thought he should help, Lantern turned him down. Turning, he walked away, knowing it wouldn't do any good to try and argue with Stewart. Sighing, John turned back to the monitor.

"He's got a point," the Lantern conceded. "Maybe we should go back, and-"

"No," J'onn stated. "We can't just do whatever we want. We have to respect the Government's wishes...no matter what we think of their policies."

"Lantern!" John turned to see Supergirl run into the room. "Green Arrow's gone," she continued, Cap. Atom moving in behind her.

"And so's the Geiger-counter." Lantern narrowed his gaze in irritation at the impulsive man.

"Well, let's go find him before he gets in any trouble," he replied, as he and the rest of his team exited the ship. Lantern, Kara, and Atom took to the skies, while Naruto sunk into the shadows, releasing almost a hundred clones within and had them scatter. If an animal so much as shit in those woods, he would know almost instantly. However, his clone dispelled quicker than usual, and his eyes widened at the memories he received.

"Mother of God," he whispered, moving quickly through the dark to try and head off whatever that monstrosity was.

Chapter end.

So, I seem to be a bit obsessed with this particular story, so expect quite a few updates in the next week or two. Now that Naruto's in the League, things get interesting. And in case a few of you were wondering, Naruto will have at least a few guys around his age as friends, so he's not just around older guys and chicks. In particular, expect a certain duo from Dakota to show up pretty soon. Gotta give our boy _Some_ male friends lol.

Peace to all my Fans

Fan of Fanfics


	5. Chapter 5

Hey, took me longer to get my thoughts to be coherent than I assumed it would. I also recently managed to start working on my Danny Phantom story, so I hope I can pump that out pretty soon.

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, nor do I own DCAU

The driver of the truck closed his eyes, more than prepared to die as it began to fall from the bridge. But as it fell, two objects zipped passed the windshield and imbedded themselves into the bridge, a steel cable attached to each, temporarily halting the driver's imminent demise in the canyon below. One broke, causing the truck to dip further off the bridge. Another line shot across into the bridge, and the driver of the truck watched a figure zip down, using a bow to slide across the line.

Making it to the vehicle, Green Arrow held his hand out to the driver. "Come on!" he shouted, the final cable beginning to fray and break. As it finally snapped, and the truck began to plummet into the canyon below, the soldier driving managed to grab the hand of the Archer, who managed to grab him from the vehicle. As Arrow managed to pull them both up, the general they had met earlier walked up, a foul look upon his face.

"I told you to stay away!" he shouted, storming up to the archer, flanked by two of his men. Arrow glared beneath his mask, staring right back into glare of general.

"Hey, I'm just trying to help," he argued, but the general was having none of it. General Kwan was completely furious that Green Arrow hadn't done what he'd told him. Neither noticed the rumbling in the distance over their argument.

"I TOLD YOU, WE HAVE THE SITUATION, UNDER CONTro-..." The rumbling had increased and now caught the attention of all on the bridge. Looking over behind Arrow, who looked over his own shoulder, they all widened their eyes in shock, as a giant, flaming monstrosity towered between the mountains. It pointed it's large, arm-canon at the soldiers and hero, charging up what was sure to be a very powerful blast.

A scream broke them all from their shock-induced stupor, and all of them men began running away in panic as the mechanical monster sent a destructive beam of heat straight into the bridge they were on, destroying most of it and nearly collapsing what was left. Arrow had just managed to push General Kwan out of the way before the blast was upon them, narrowly avoiding getting incinerated. Arrow leapt back to his feet, bow at the ready, but the monster merely turned and began walking away, uncaring.

Gritting his teeth, the Archer shot a line to the still-supported piece of bridge and swung himself over the canyon, racing as fast as he could to try to head of the metal giant. Finding a vantage point, he watched a garrison of tanks attempt to blast the mechanized monster into oblivion. To no avail, it seemed, as the thing just kept on coming, using its arm cannon to blow the tanks to Kingdom Come. A few men managed to escape their tanks in-time, but Arrow was willing to bet that many more did not.

As the monster moved toward the gorge, where a large group of peasants stood helplessly, unable to cross and get away, Arrow readied a few explosive projectiles. As it turned out, he didn't need to use them quite yet. "BAOU ZAKERUGA!" Turning to where the voice came from, Green Arrow's eyes widened at the sight of what could only be described as a dragon made from lightning, with the biggest pair of jaws he had ever seen on anything in his life, shoot straight at the metal giant.

Looking for its source, he looked down below to see Naruto, arms outstretched, the electric dragon projecting from his fingertips. Despite the seriousness of the situation, the archer released a whistle, impressed by the punch that the kid packed. The dragon latched onto the charging cannon, forcing the machine to turn wildly through the force of the hit, shooting its laser harmlessly into space.

From his place on the ground, Naruto worked his hands much like a puppeteer, manipulating the lightning into biting into the arm, actually causing the metal to crumple and warp. Unfortunately, the lightning the dragon was using seemed to have a beneficial effect on the giant, effectively channeling through the metal body, supercharging its circuitry. Using its cannon on the other hand, it charged up before sending a blast straight through the beast's head, causing its entire body to break apart and dissipate.

Arrow tried to distract it with his exploding arrows, but it caught sight of the peasants making their way across the gorge, helped along by the bridge formed of green light. As it again charged its cannon, the arm not damaged enough to stop functioning, it became distracted by its energy being siphoned off. Looking up in the air, it spotted the form of Captain Atom, using his mastery of atomic energy to try and drain it of its power. The Captain glowed with a blue aura as he struggled to keep the energy contained.

He actually managed to force the machine to its knees, before it all became far too much for him to handle. The energy exploded outward, causing Captain Atom to fall to the ground, landing hard enough to dig himself into a crater. Supergirl flew down to help him, pulling back to his feet. "Ugh," he groaned. "There was...too much energy." Supergirl growled, and even at a distance, Naruto, who decided he could be put to better use helping Lantern get the peasants across after he gave the monstrosity more juice, could see that look on her face.

"Don't do it," he muttered. The girl of steel apparently didn't manage to hear him, regardless of her super-hearing. Taking off at high speed, she launched herself straight into the face of the mechanical monster, launching blow after devastating blow. The giant, robotic menace tried to swat at the girl, but she was too small and agile. Unfortunately, she was also cocky, and the machine got in a good back-hand, smashing her into a cliff-side.

With her out of his way, the monster turned his attention to the peasants, the last of which were just managing to make their way across Lantern's bridge. Not focusing on anything but making sure the people were safe, Stewart didn't see the robot charging its laser until it was too late. Turning just in time, he placed a shield-bubble around himself with his ring, trying to deflect the heat beams outward. Landing on the other end of the gorge with two elderly men, Naruto turned to see the Green Lantern's shield beginning to crack under the heat and pressure. "Shit!" Naruto shouted, shooting off to the Lantern's aid. As the shield shattered, two screams were heard from the Leaguers.

As the smoke cleared, the two were nowhere in sight, and the other heroes looked on in shock. The only thing left behind was overturned earth, and smoldering ashes. Supergirl's breath got caught in her throat. Using her enhanced eyes, she swept the area, but she couldn't find the John Stewart OR Naruto. Green Arrow, who had rejoined the group, grit his teeth in anger at the mechanized monster simply turned its back an began to walk away. Both he and Supergirl began to go through the rubble, frantically hoping that the girl had merely missed them with her super-vision.

"Come on," Supergirl growled. "Come on. They have to be here...they can't be..." Arrow placed his hand on the blonde's shoulder, and she looked up at him, tears threatening to fall. "I know Naruto, he can't just be dead."

"Listen, kid," the Archer said, trying to comfort her. "We don't know if they're dead or not. But either way, the last thing they'd want would be for us to sit here and cry and morn. That thing is out there...it's gonna hurt a lot more people if we don't stop it." Kara just nodded, a bit numb, unsure of what she'd do. Arrow noticed this and gave her a look. "I'm sure their fine. You think with all the aliens, and monsters that Lantern had to fight, that some robot with a ray-gun is gonna do him in?"

"He doesn't look too dead to me." Looking at the speaker, Captain Atom, they noticed him pointing toward some of the still smoking ground, where the smoke which was rising began to condense into two areas down on the ground. It began to move and shake itself into two, human-like forms, before solidifying into the burned and battered Green Lantern and Naruto, the latter of whom proceeded to lose consciousness, having never before 'smoked' more than just himself, while the former broke into a coughing fit, blowing smoke from his lungs as though he had just smoked thirty cigars in one-go. The two were beaten up pretty badly, but they were alive.

Arrow helped the Lantern stand and gave him support by letting him lean on his shoulder, while Kara picked up Naruto in much the same way as he had caught her during their first meeting. "We need to get back to the ship," Lantern said between his coughs. "We need to regroup and get some kind of idea of what exactly we're up against." Nodding, Supergirl took flight, Naruto safely knocked out in her arms, with Captain Atom following. Using his ring, Stewart formed a platform beneath the two green-themed heroes, slowly floating along behind them.

Back at the ship, Naruto lay in bed, still out-cold, while Kara held his hand. "You sure you two aren't together?" Arrow asked, but was quickly reprimanded by Captain Atom.

"This is NO time to joke!" he shouted. "This wouldn't have happened if you had acted like part of a team." Arrow growled.

"I'm NOT apart of the team, so BACK OFF, Nuke-boy!" he growled. "I wasn't gonna stand idly by while these people got irradiated and incinerated, like they would have if we had just sat here!" Before the two could make the argument any larger, a green wall separated the two.

"That's enough, the both of you," he said, holding an oxygen mask to his face, using his ring to try and remove the last of the smoke from his lungs. Turning to smoke wasn't difficult. It was becoming solid that was the issue. He just hoped he wasn't missing anything, which his ring confirmed he wasn't. It The smoke that didn't solidify in his lungs was just excess. "I don't care what these guys say, this is our fight now. But we need a plan. We need to figure out what its weakness is so we can take this thing down, and make it stay down. Captain Atom couldn't drain it, Supergirl couldn't break it, and Naruto's lightning spells only charged its circuits.

"Hey, it was an honest mistake," Kara defended her fellow blonde. "He can do a lot more than use lightning you know." Captain Atom scowled.

"Yeah, well, he's out cold, so that doesn't really matter right now," he argued.

"QUIET!" shouted the Lantern, tired of all the bickering. "Regardless of who is awake or not, of who is a member of the league or not, right now, we need to be a team."

"We should talk to those Hazmat guys in the village," Arrow announced. "I bet they have an idea of what makes this thing tick." Removing his oxygen mask, Stewart stood, nodding. Supergirl gave a last look at the battered Sorcerer's Apprentice, before she too followed the senior heroes.

Coming into the ruined clearing that had once been a village, several soldiers and scientists in Hazardous Material suits were going over the disaster area, trying to clean, while taking readings with Geiger-counters. As the team moved across the destroyed village, the men gave them a wide birth.

"So what are we up against?" Captain Atom asked. Upon nobody giving an answer, Supergirl decided she had had just about enough of everything.

"He asked you a question," she growled out. One of the soldiers glared at the heroes, telling the workers not to answer, that the information was classified. In the blink of an eye, Kara had crossed the distance between them and gripped the soldier by the throat, hoisting him into the air. "I've just about had it with you guys," she growled out. "You've got to the count of five...One...Four..." Her eyes began to glow a dangerous red as she charged her heat vision. The man looked to the other heroes as if to tell them to call her off, but they did nothing.

"I'd speak up if I were you," Captain Atom announced, crossing his arms over his chest.

"It was supposed to be our protector." Upon one of the Hazmats speaking, Kara dropped the soldier without a second thought and made her way over to the man speaking, as he removed his mask. "It was going to protect us from the foreigners," he continued, and they could see the burns and markings across his face.

"And let me guess..." Arrow said. "You lost control of it, right?" The man looked over toward one of the supply trucks.

"We have carbon rod-dampeners," he replied, sighing. "But we couldn't get close enough to it to put them in." The senior heroes shared a look at that information.

"Where's its reactor?" Stewart asked. "You may not be able to get them in, but I'll be damned if I let this thing keep rampaging." The scientist nodded.

"It's in the front of the upper torso," he replied. "But it's too hot. You won't make it."

"We'll worry about that," Captain Atom announced, confidently. He knew if anyone could take the heat, they could. Lantern had his ring to shield himself, and Kara had super-resistance. He wasn't all resistant to those kinds of temperatures, and Arrow definitely wasn't. But at least the archer had range on his side, and the Captain was capable of handling radiation.

Gathering the rods, the team took to the skies, trying to search out the massive mechanical monstrosity. It wasn't hard. The thing was carving a path of destruction across the landscape so massive it would soon be seen from space. Dividing the rods equally between Captain Atom and Green Lantern, Stewart turned to Supergirl.

"Kara, think you can distract it?" The girl just smiled, before taking off like a bullet, flying straight into the thing's face.

"Hey, Butane-Breath!" she shouted, making the metal giant train its large cannon on the girl. While she avoided his blasts, Green Lantern flew straight toward it. He managed to get close enough to insert one of the rods, but the machine turned and swatted the Lantern like a fly, crushing the still-injured man's shield and causing him to crash into the ground, unconscious.

Seeing Captain Atom moving in fast, the giant surprised the nuclear-man, sending twin blasts of heat from its eyes, hitting the Captain dead-on. He cried out as he and his carbon-rods plummeted to earth. As he tried to stand, he let out a blood-curdling scream as he was blasted with a full-power heat beam, digging him into the ground. When it finally let up, Captain Atom crawled out of the hole. Upon seeing a light, he looked down in horror to see his suit torn, lit with a bright energy from within. Knowing there wasn't much time, he took off at high speed into the sky. Kara, and from the ground, Arrow, looked on as he ascended higher and higher, before in a flash of light, exploded, lighting the entire night sky with the blast.

Gritting her teeth, clenching her fists in rage, Kara shot to the ground, collecting one of the rods, before flying straight towards the mechanized menace. For her bluntness, she was swatted away, sending her rocketing into a mountain. Turning its sights on Green Arrow, the archer had only moments to move before the giant machine sent a blast his way. He ducked into the trees to get himself some cover, but not before scooping up several of the carbon rods. As he sat beneath the trees, tying the rods to his arrows with some vines, he didn't notice that he had been spotted.

Before he could react...a hand shot out of the shadow he cast upon the ground in the moonlight, almost causing him to scream, before the hand used his leg to pull the rest of the body from the shadows, revealing the still battered, but not beaten, form of Naruto.

"Jesus, kid, you scared the crap out of me," he said. "But it's good to know you're ok." Looking out through the trees, Naruto watched the giant robot as it searched for the archer. He turned back to Arrow, spotting the carbon-rods.

"Think we can stop this thing?" he asked, and Arrow held up his bow.

"If I can get a clean shot, yeah," he replied, and Naruto nodded, his expression unreadable beneath his mask and hood.

"You leave that to me?" he said, standing. "If you can distract it, I know a spell that should be able to restrain it log enough for you to hit your target. I just need the time to cast it." Arrow shot him a scrutinizing gaze.

"I don't know," he said. "Last time, all you did was power this sucker up even more." Naruto just smiled beneath his mask.

"Well, than this time, we'll see if I can't just overload it instead." Arrow quirked an eyebrow. "Trust me." Arrow still wasn't sure, but nodded anyway. Nodding back, the two went their separate ways, Naruto moving behind the robot, while Arrow went out front, firing multiple exploding arrows, drawing the attention of mechanized monster. Beginning to chant in a strange language, electricity shot between his fingers, forming a giant orb in his hands. Lightning arced out, ripping up the already-disturbed earth. The skies above began to cloud as the ball of electricity got bigger and bigger.

Sweat dripped from Naruto's brow, the boy straining to keep up the effort. This was the most advanced spell in his arsenal, and as such took up most of his massive energy reserves. With a mighty shout, Naruto shot the ball into the clouds above, which surged with electricity. Both his hands and feet sparked with dancing lightning like the sky above, and he took a wide stance, with his arms spread wide. Forcing as much of his power as he could, the lightning on his hands and feet glowed increasingly bright.

Green Arrow burned through his quiver of exploding arrows quickly, leaving only the carbon-arrows remaining, which he couldn't afford to waste. As he ran across the clearing, trying to make it to the trees for a little cover, he narrowly avoided being blasted, but was caught up in the resulting explosion. Launched forward by the concussive force, he rolled across the ground, skidding to a stop. As he pushed himself up, he stared straight into the cannon of the robotic monster. As he resigned himself to failure, the clouds clouds above shined bright before four very large bolts of lightning shot down, quite literally wrapping themselves around the giant's metal arms and legs, forcing it into the same position that Naruto stood in.

As it's arms were pulled out to the sides, it began wildly blasting, struggling to get out of the grip. And the longer it worked at it, the more power it would absorb into its circuitry through the exposed wires and gears in its damaged arm. Knowing he had little time, Arrow grabbed his bow, which had fallen from his grip when he was sent flying from the recent blast, and one of the arrows. He tried his best to aim under the circumstances and let the arrow fly.

It flew straight and true, directly on course. However, it was proven too soon to celebrate. In a burst of strength, the giant managed to turn, blocking the target from the arrow, which broke against its metal armor. As it attempted to wrench free, Naruto dropped to his knees, sweat pouring down his face now, his strength beginning to wane.

_"Damn it,"_ he thought. _"I'm just not strong enough. I can't do this alone."_ From the depths of his mind, another voice besides his own rang out.

**"Foolish Child,"** it said to him, booming as always, befitting the once mighty Kyuubi. **"Have you learned nothing? You are **_**never**_** alone."** Naruto force himself back onto his feet, the lightning on his limbs not sparking with a deep red color. He glowed with the same red aura and even the clouds above took on a reddish-hue. The lightning holding the mechanized monster turned red and the bolts became even larger, beginning to not only force the thing to hold still, but to start disintegrating the armor where it made contact. This time it was the robot that was forced to its knees.

It was now or never. Pulling back on his bow, Arrow shot one final arrow at his target, and this one found it. As soon as the carbon-rod plunged into the torso, the flames surrounding the head, as well as other portions of the body, instantly were put out, as the entire machine shut down.

Naruto dropped to the ground in exhaustion, his spell canceling out. As he looked up to see the clouds dissipate, he was greeted with the sight of Kara flying over-head, before she sent such a mighty punch into the jaw of the deactivated behemoth that its head flew clean off. As it crashed to the ground, powerless, Green Arrow ran over to the fallen Lantern, trying to bring him back to consciousness, while Kara checked on Naruto, who lay on his back, covered in sweat, breathing hard.

"You're ok!" she exclaimed, excitedly, pulling her fellow blonde up into a bone-crushing hug.

"Gah!" he gasped. "Kara, super-healing, not super-durability," he cried, but Kara didn't listen. She was just happy that he was alright.

Back on the watchtower, John Stewart, Kara, and Naruto stood outside in the science-bay while the staff began filling the Captain Atom suit with the recovered energy from the man's explosion.

"You sure he's gonna be ok?" Kara asked, and John nodded.

"He should be," the Lantern replied. "J'onn's team picked him up right after it happened, so he didn't lose much of his energy." As if to prove a point, the mostly empty suit raised an arm, giving the three a thumbs up, showing that the Captain was deep going to make a full recovery.

John, who was currently in a wheel-chair, turned to wheel away, but turned his head toward the two teens. "You're both a little rough around the edges. But for what it's worth, you've also got serious potential." As he turned and began to wheel away for real, he called over his should. "And by the way...thanks for saving my skin." Naruto smiled, his face visible for once, as he wasn't wearing his mask and hood. He knew Stewart could be a hard ass, but he was also a decent guy. An elbow to his ribs brought his attention to Supergirl, who was looking at him with a look that he couldn't read.

"You, ugh...you wanna go see a movie to celebrate?" she asked, and Naruto raised an eyebrow. She seemed nervous for some reason. It wouldn't be the first time he had seen a movie with the girls, so he didn't understand what she had to be jealous about.

"Um, sure," he replied. "We can call Barbara and see if she wants to come along." Kara sighed as she palmed her face and shook her head.

"No..." she groaned in exasperation. "What I meant was, you know, just the two of us go...?" Naruto looked confused. He found it weird...it was almost like she was asking...She grunted in irritation before grabbing him by the collar. "Look," she announced, agitated. "I am TRYING to ask you out. Could you TRY to be a little less dense." Ok, so she WAS asking.

"Um...pick you up at Eight?" he replied, shakily. Kara smirked, satisfied with the answer.

"Sounds good to me," she said, pulling him in and giving him a peck on the cheek. As she walked away to get ready for the date, Naruto rubbed the spot she had kissed him...again. Walking back to his room on the station, he jumped into his bed to get at least a little sleep before the movie.

Unfortunately, the moment he closed his eyes, the sound of rap music blared from the room next to his, so loud he could hear it in his room. Getting up, he banged on the wall. "HEY!" he shouted. "TURN THAT SHIT OFF!" getting neither a reply or the music off, he stormed out of his room, before banging on the door of his neighbor, still to no avail. Sighing and rubbing his temples in irritation, he turned into smoke, before flowing beneath the door. Luckily, they weren't air-tight, though that wasn't necessarily a good thing, seeing as they _were_ technically in space.

Reforming, he saw that the other boy in the room, who looked to be a bit older than himself, hadn't seen him, or heard him over the music. "Turn this shit off, people are _trying_ to sleep," he said, making the other boy jump, before turning and sent a blast of electricity at Naruto, who narrowly smoked himself to avoid it.

"Whoa, sorry man," the boy said, and as he was now facing the blonde, he could get a decent look at him. The boy was African American, with his black hair worn in dreads. He obviously wasn't in costume, based on his wearing a simple white sleeveless shirt, and a pair of blue jeans. "Didn't mean to blast ya."

"Don't worry about it," Naruto replied. "After the day I just had, getting a little shock would be nothing. Now can you turn the music down? I need a little sleep, and I can hear your music through the wall. The boy just widened his eyes.

"Oh, yeah, sorry, I thought the walls were soundproof," he replied. "So what's your deal?"

"Me," Naruto asked, and the boy nodded. "I'm a magic user. Apprentice to Dr. Fate." The boy just whistled, impressed.

"Man, you got me beat," he said, holding out his hand, which Naruto shook. "Name's Virgil, but everybody calls me Static." Naruto nodded, he could see why, after the electric burst. "Don't worry, you won't have to deal with me too much. I just have the room on stand-by. Pops doesn't know about the hero thing, and I've got school, so I won't be up here much."

"Yeah, sorry to come off as irritable," Naruto replied. "I've just had a _very_ long day." As Virgil made to leave, he nodded.

"Well, if you're ever near Dakota, stop by," he said. "I'd like to see how good your magic really is. I gotta get back home for dinner, or Pops is gonna freak. I've been late every day this week. See you around..."

"Naruto," the blonde replied, giving a nod to the older boy, who gave a nod back. Before going back to his room, he caught the time from the clock on the desk. 6:30 pm. He had, at best, and hour and fifteen minutes to sleep before he had to be up to pick up Kara. He sighed, wondering when exactly his life got so confusing.

Chapter end

Well, here it is. I really hope you all enjoy, I wrote this in about five hours...straight...so I hope it turned out good.

Peace to all my fans

Fan of Fanfics


	6. Chapter 6

So, felt I should get Naruto and Kara on their first date at this point. So, I hope you find it acceptable.

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, nor do I own the DCAU

"So what should we see?" Naruto asked, for the first time in a long time feeling nervous around Kara. Before, every time they had gone out to eat or to the movies, it had been as just friends. Now it was a serious date, and that entered territory that Naruto wasn't exactly familiar with. It was strange, and exciting, and just a little scary. He was still a little bit shocked that the girl had asked _him_ out.

"Hmm," she hummed, looking through the list of movies at the Metropolis theater. He noticed her eyes light up, picking the Liam Neeson film, Unknown. Naruto should have known she'd pick a film like that. He came to realize early that Kara had a thing for cheap scares and thrills when it came to movies. He couldn't figure out why, but he had an idea. Given their chosen profession, that being costumed heroes, combined with the fact she was so strong and hard to physically hurt by normal means, Supergirl wanted to feel like a normal person. Thus, she lived vicariously through movie characters. Normal people cast into bad situations.

Naruto paid for the tickets and they moved to the concessions stand. Naruto didn't have much money trouble. His rent in both apartments was paid by the Wayne Foundation, and with his clones, he was able to work five jobs at once and still spend his days lounging at home or training. All in all, his bank account was growing pretty quickly. The two bought one large pop-corn to split, with two medium-sized colas and cookie-dough bites for a little bit of sweet. Entering the dark theater, the two made their way to the back row, giving them a good view of the whole movie screen. It looked like the two wouldn't have to be worried about their movie being disturbed. As the opening credits began to role, they found themselves among only four couples who had chosen the film.

Feeling movement to his side, he noticed Kara folding the armrest between them up and stowing it away. A handy way for couples to get close during the film, now making Naruto a tad more uncomfortable. Though he had to admit, seeing the girl acting so blunt was humorous. Perhaps it was because the two had already become rather good friends that she had evolved past the shyness stage. Though it wasn't like she wasn't normally a pretty straight-forward, blunt person to begin with. As Neeson's taxi went tumbling off a bridge, Kara leaned her head onto his shoulder, noticing how tense he was.

"Relax," she whispered. "It's a date, but you don't need to try impress me. It's not our first time at the movies." Naruto let a breath out he wasn't aware he was holding, trying to get a grip on himself. Shifting slightly to get comfortable, he placed his arm around Kara's shoulder, whispering back.

"True, but it is our first time going to the movies as a date. Call me crazy, but I guess I am a little nervous." Kara sighed, rolling her eyes as she leaned in a gave Naruto a kiss on his whiskered cheek. Even in the dark, she saw the blush that made its way onto his cheeks, and she knew she was on the right track. Her eyes wandered to the others in the theater and took immediate notice of the fact they were all more focused on their respective partner than the movie. Supergirl blushed herself at what she was about to do, but hey, the Sorcerer's Apprentice wasn't all that sharp when it came to women. He evidenced that earlier and she had to nearly get right up in his face and force him to understand...Ironically, it seemed like she was going to have to do the same thing again.

Sitting their bucket of popcorn on the floor, Kara pressed in close to her fellow blonde, using her hand to guide the blonde's face toward hers. This time, rather than a cheek, her lips connected with his own. His eyes widened for a moment in surprise, and Kara for a second thought his nervousness might get the better of him and cause him to pull back. To make sure that didn't happen, Supergirl decided for a more drastic action, sliding over, she straddled the boy, pressing in as close as she could to keep the kiss going. It seemed though, that the end was more than enough to justify the means, as she found Naruto finally beginning to relax, wrapping both arms around the girl's waist.

Coming to the conclusion that he should probably contribute to something, Naruto hugged her tight, blushing profusely as he felt the fleshy mounds that were her breasts pressed up against his chest. However, he was beginning to let go of his nerves, the kiss actually serving to break the wall of ice that moments ago had Naruto frozen in his attempt not to screw up his date with the girl who, over the past month, had become one of his closest friends. He was caught unprepared when Kara took things a step further, letting her mouth open enough to force her tongue into his mouth. Considering who she was, he was lucky he still had teeth.

In replied, his hands moved lower, each grabbing a piece of her rear, giving it a good squeeze to let her know he was getting into it. Kara laughed inside as she broke the kiss, smiling when Naruto's lips tried to follow hers. "Feel better?" she whispered, repositioning herself so she was sitting across the boy's lap, her arms wrapped over his shoulder. When he nodded dumbly, she giggled more and placed another peck on his cheek. "I told you," she continued. "All you really needed was something to relax you."

"Well, we've had a very stressful time, what with nearly getting incinerated by giant robots. I think maybe I could use some more...'relaxing,' if you wanna help me," he whispered back, and the way he whispered it directly in her ear made the girl made the girl shiver with excitement and anticipation. For once, Naruto initiated a kiss, merely going for the girl's cheek for now, in the same way as she usually did. Resting his forehead against hers, the two looked into the eyes of the other, every now and then breaking the gaze to lightly meet lips. Kara had to admit, she hadn't thought the blonde had it in him to be romantic, nor did she think the movies would be a place to showcase that.

She found herself to be almost short of breath, and reached her hand over and grabbed Naruto's. Deciding to take yet another leap, she moved Naruto's hand to her right breast, manipulating his hand to start massaging her gently. She moaned just a bit at the contact, and the two were quite glad the others weren't focusing on anything but their own make-out sessions. Kara moved in and leaned her head against Naruto's chest, and he positioned his arms to hold her bridal style. Naruto levitated their popcorn into the lap of the girl currently in _his_ lap. He had to admit...he was much more relaxed.

The rest of the movie was a lot more enjoyable now that they had gotten the awkwardness out of the way. It was kinda like being at the doctor, where you had to get a shot before the lollipop afterward. One of the things Kara found so enjoyable was just being held. She couldn't explain it, but if felt almost like she wasn't just some alien girl, living on a new planet...She felt like she actually fit in, felt like she belonged. She knew she wasn't an ordinary girl, but for a moment, she could just forget about that. She could forget she was a superhero. Forget the problems her lifestyle brought her. She felt...at ease. Of course there was now no way she could tell Barbara about how the date went, and that went double for Clark. She let him massage her boob. Not exactly the best thing to tell her overly-protective cousin with the sheer power, strength, and speed, to put Naruto in orbit with a single punch, or her best friend who _already_ teased her about how she acted with the other blonde. Not to mention she had a sneaking suspicion that the Batgirl was a closet pervert.

With Naruto, it was a different story. He felt...content. He felt wanted. Felt like he wasn't isolated, as he became when he first arrived in the Tower of Fate. Sure, he had Inza and Kent, the former even becoming something of mother to the boy, but it was nothing like this was. He used to imagine what it would be like to have someone. His first fantasy had been of Sakura, but she had crushed his feelings early on. When he had been taken in by Fate and his wife, he had delved within himself, keeping himself distanced from the world, never leaving the tower save for once.

But since meeting the girls, he had started to open up more, revealing to him the whole of the new world in which he had entered. And he might have been overwhelmed by it all without them. Kara especially. Being the younger of the two, Kara didn't actually have a job. So when not occupied with school, the two spent their time either hanging out together, or texting with each other. Barbara had become more an older-sister to them both, even teasing him long before now that he and Kara were like a married couple. But he wasn't going to take that seriously, coming from the closet perv.

He rubbed the girl's back gently and she snuggled further into his chest. It was strange. He always viewed Kara as someone who was this strong willed, fierce fighting young woman. Head-strong, hot-tempered, and sharp tongued. As a person, she reminded him of himself as a child. It was only now, he began to truly see the girl in Supergirl. And she was beautiful.

At this point, Naruto had given up on watching the movie, having missed the first half. Though to be fair, he was focused on something a lot more interesting. He found it rather amusing that the first time he had held her, she demanded he put her down. Now she had actually moved herself into this position. And she apparently was thinking the same thing he was when it came to the movie. She sat up more and planted a soft kiss on his lips, before motioning toward the exit with her head. He nodded, and with a wave of his hand, the concessions were pulled into the shadows. Kara stood and pulled Naruto up, the two quickly making their way toward the exit. While Kara went to use the bathroom, Naruto found a crane machine full of plush animals. Looking to the women's restroom, he thought about the girl inside and took out his wallet to get quarters.

Kara looked at herself in the mirror, splashing water in her face. She needed to calm down. She couldn't believe how much she was enjoying herself. How much she had been turned on. Her whole body was still tingling from it all. It was romantic and sexy at the same time and she loved it, and she knew Naruto thought the same thing. She didn't need her X-ray vision to know that. She had been sitting in the boy's lap after all. Shaking those thoughts from her head, knowing they shouldn't go further on this date than they already had, she slashed water on her face one more time before exiting the restroom. What she saw made her quirk an eyebrow.

A crowd had formed around her date, who had a small mountain of plushies piled at his feet, only a single one left inside the crane machine he played at. With a very slight flick oh his wrist, he moved the claw into position, and the crowd cheered when he snagged that final stuffed-animal, dropping it into the prize slot. Reaching inside, he looked over and saw Kara coming towards him. Pulling out the toy, he scratched the back of his head, holding the toy out to the Supergirl. Even she couldn't fight off her 'girl' instinct for long. With stars in her eyes, she grabbed the small Kitten plushy, looking at its tiny top-hat. It looked like a tiny, feline magician. "It's adorable!" she exclaimed, hugging it tightly to her chest. "I can't believe you won all of these, and so fast too!" Naruto scratched his head, somewhat embarrassed.

"Yeah..." he said, hoping she didn't realize he was bullshitting. "I really pulled that off...exactly as I planned it." In truth, the kitten was the only one he had been trying for. But unfortunately, after being excessively luck-filled for the majority of his past endeavors, Lady Luck finally decided he was going to have to work for it. At first, he wasn't worried when he grabbed the stuffed bear rather than the kitten. He just pulled out another few coins and tried again. He got so close that second time, but again, slipped at the last second and grabbed a different stuffed-animal. Pressing his head against the glass window of the machine, he shifted his eyes toward the ladies' room, pulling out his wallet again. Thirty-eight plushies and nineteen dollars later, he had cleaned the entire machine out, finally getting that top-hat cat out of there just as his date came out to meet him. But of course, he wasn't going to tell Kara that. The girl looked down at the pile of plushies at their feet, before giving the boy a questioning look.

"How are we supposed to get all of these out of here?" she asked, and Naruto just chuckled nervously.

"Well, see, I hadn't figured that part out yet," he replied, before whispering in her ear. "I can't exactly just teleport them home, not with these people looking."

"I thought you couldn't teleport yet. Not advanced enough for it," he whispered back, and he sighed.

"I can't teleport living things. Inanimate objects, however, are easy. I just need a distraction." Looking around, Kara caught a glimpse of the popcorn machine and grinned. Using her heat vision, keeping it toned down so others wouldn't actually see it, he upped the heat under the popper. Naruto caught sight of what she was doing and he too smiled. If they got caught, they were definitely grounded, but who cares. This was really getting fun. With a discreet use of magical telekinesis, he caused a large amount of un-popped popcorn and oil to 'spill' into the popper as well. What happened next caught the attention of the crowd like Batman walking down the street in the middle of the day.

Popcorn went everywhere. Nothing was damaged, of course, but popcorn was flowing from the popper and spreading across the floor. The whole thing was a hot, buttery mess. Taking advantage of the distraction they had created, Naruto waved his hand, sending the toys to his apartment downtown, and the two snuck out of the theater. But not before a quick snap of his finger caused all their damage to be undone. The looks on people's faces when they saw all that popcorn just disappear was priceless. Naruto didn't have time to appreciate it though, as he and Kara made their way down the sidewalk, strolling hand in hand.

A buzzing from his pocket caught Naruto's attention. He hadn't shut his phone off in the movie. Why bother when nobody was watching it. Answering the cellular device, he instantly came to attention when he read the number of who was on the other end. "Naruto," they said, and the blonde put the volume up so even though it wasn't on speaker, Kara would still hear it all with her super-ears.

"I'm here, J'onn, so is Supergirl." He was lucky nobody was around to hear that, but to be safe, they walked into an empty alley. "What's the problem." The Martian Manhunter was quiet for a moment, before replying.

"We've currently received word of a Meta-human riot in Dakota," he announced. "We are going to send one of the senior League members, but they are currently out on assignments of their own. Static and Gear are tying to hold things together, but they sent a request for back-up. You and Kara are the closest League members to Dakota."

"It's about twenty minutes if we fly fast," Kara announced. "Contact this Static guy and tell him we'll be there as soon as we can." Naruto agreed.

"Once one of the senior members finishes their own missions, we'll send them as back-up," J'onn said, ending the call. Naruto sighed, smiling at the peck on the cheek from Kara.

"A hero's work is never done," he said, his street-clothes erupting in smoke, forming his normal attire. His mask formed across his face and he threw his hood up over his head. Kara merely wore her outfit beneath her clothes, so they made a pit-stop to throw her civilian clothing into Naruto's apartment through the window as they made their way out of the city. Better than leaving them in some alley. They flew as fast as Naruto could go, though even then, his smoke-flying was getting much faster.

They made good time, arriving in Dakota a mere twenty-five minutes after receiving the call from J'onn. From as high as they were, they could easily spot the riot going on, buildings burning, traffic packed while trying to get away. Using a spell to condense the water in the air, clouds began to form over each of the flaming buildings, before bursting rain all over them, dousing the flames. Down on the ground, they saw several people looking at the rain in surprise. Naruto recognized one as Static, so the boy with him was more than likely Gear. And the two were against a small army of Meta-humans, varying in shape and size.

Standing at the fore-front of the rioters was a smaller group, but no less dangerous-looking. "What the hell?" Hotstreak demanded, rain beginning to fall, putting out his flames. Hearing a commotion behind them all, he, as well as the members of the Meta-breed, turned to see their amassed army being thrown to the side and parted by someone. Ebon, the Meta-breed's leader, as well as the bird-girl, Talon, stretched higher and flew into the air, respectively, to get a better look. What they saw was enough to make the faceless Ebon give an expression that screamed, 'Oh Crap.' Supergirl had come in from behind and was parting the army of super-powered individuals faster than the Red Sea.

Static and Gear weren't very much better, watching with dumbfounded expressions. Supergirl was easily recognizable to them all. Who wouldn't recognize the S-shield emblazoned on her outfit. They jumped back from each other though when smoke burst between them, Naruto forming as it condensed to a solid form. "So, these are the guys giving you trouble?" he asked, and Static easily recognized him, both from his smoke and his voice, having met him earlier that day.

"They been popping out of nowhere all day," the electric hero replied. His teammate spoke up next.

"I knew the city was full of bang-babies, but I didn't think we had this many...call me crazy, but I think we're dealing with meta-humans from more than just Dakota. Not exactly Ebon's style to call in help from outside the city," he said, crossing his arms, flinching slightly as Kara threw one of the Meta-breed, Shiv, through a wall. He whistled. "Man, who needs an army when you've got a Supergirl?" Naruto shook his head, dropping to the ground.

"Kara, I can take it from here!" he shouted over to her, placing his hands onto the ground. Uttering a small spell, lightning began to arc from his hands, traveling out over the wet ground, completely soaked due to his mystically summoned rain. Naruto smiled. He loved magic. Directing the electricity, each person in the Meta-army who wasn't currently in the air, was delivered enough power to put them out for several hours. Gear's eyes were wide. Static's even more-so. At this point, the Meta-humans who had remained standing decided now would be a good moment for a tactical retreat. Seeing Ebon among them, Static used his powers to create a rather explosive light show, directly in the living-shadow's face, knocking him out cold. The others who tried to flee, began dropping seemingly for no reason, save a strange blur moving passed.

Coming to a stop, the blur was revealed to be none-other than the Flash, who rubbed the back of his head. "Sorry I'm late guys," he announced. "But what can I say...French babes, they can't keep their hands off of me. Static, what's up?" He bumped knuckles with the younger hero, having met the young man on more than one occasion.

"Looks like clean-up time, if you ask me," he replied. He was stopped from saying more when the helicopters showed up. Flash raised an eyebrow beneath his mask, as did Naruto.

"_What's the military here for?"_the speedster thought. Stepping out of the chopper, he took a look at them, and the rather heavy-set African American woman as well. She seemed to look at the heroes with a combination of anger and disgust, stepping up to speak with them all,

"Your assistance is no longer required. We're taking these rioters into Government custody," she announced, leaving no room in her tone for argument. "The Meta-breed gang, being local to Dakota, will be left to Static to handle. The rest are believed to be linked to a Meta-human terrorist group, and have stolen several Government secrets. They need to come with us." Flash didn't like it, but he knew it wasn't his place to resist Government orders. Especially after the Justice Lords incident. As the woman walked away, Naruto crossed his arms.

"I knew these guys weren't from around here," Gear announced. "There were way too many to all be Bang Babies." Shaking his head as Kara flew in next to him, leaning on his shoulder.

"We cut our date short for this?" she asked, and while Flash snuck a look at them with a smile, he choose to remain silent. There was a time and place for teasing.

"I don't like this," Naruto growled. "Something about this..."

"Just screams 'Cover-up," Flash finished, crossing his arms over his chest. He was thinking the same thing. "But the question is...what are they covering up? Why?"

"But I bet you're gonna find out," Static said, looking disappointed when the speedster shook his head.

"I think we'd better inform Bats," he replied. "If anyone can get to the bottom of a Government conspiracy, it's Batman. Sorry I couldn't be more help against these guys. Need some help getting them to the cops?" The two junior heroes shook their head.

"Nah, we're good," Static announced. "Cops are already on their way. All we gotta do is sit and chill til they get here. And trust me, after the last couple hours, sittin' and chillin' is _exactly_ what I need."

"Suit yourself," Flash replied. "I gotta head to Gotham and tell Bats the juicy gossip." Turning to Naruto and Kara, he gave them a small wink beneath his mask. "Don't do anything I wouldn't do. I'd hate for Supes to bash your skull in." With a gust of wind and a blur, he was gone, leaving a blushing Kara and a pale Naruto behind. Kara grabbed his arm and the two took to the air, leaving a very confused Static and Gear behind.

Naruto and Kara made their way back to Naruto's apartment in Metropolis, just outside his door. "Outside the interruption, I really had fun tonight," Kara said, leaning against Naruto, pushing the boy against the wall as she moved in and planted a soft kiss on his lips. "You want to do it again? Soon?"

"Definitely," he replied, wrapping his arms around the waste of the Supergirl. "So...does that make us..." Kara just laughed at her fellow blonde. As she laughed, she poked him in the chest.

"Boyfriend," she said, before pointing to herself. "Girlfriend." Another kiss and she was at the window, ready to take her leave. "I've gotta get back to Ma and Pa Kent's. Text me later, ok?" Naruto just smiled and nodded as the girl smiled back and flew into the night. Naruto burst into smoke and flowed beneath his door, reforming on the other side. As he went to his fridge to finish the soda he had sent there, he noticed a mass on the floor. Picking it up, he sighed with a smile.

At high speeds, it didn't take long for Kara to make it back to the farm. She stopped at the fridge to grab a drink, before heading up to her room. Turning on her light, she was prepared to hop into bed, but stopped, seeing her civilian clothes, the ones she had left at Naruto's, folded up neatly. And sitting on top of that, the small stuffed Kitten, it's top-hat and cape making it look like some form of tiny magician. Kara smiled, picking the toy up and setting it on her pillow. Being a rather warm night, she slept in only her underwear, sliding onto her bed and once more taking the plushy. She slept good that night, hugging the small stuffed toy to her chest until morning.

Chapter end

So, I'm sorry I kind of skipped over what was going on in Dakota, but this chapter was more about the relationship upgrade of Naruto and Kara. For those thinking 'Well, that escalated quickly' remember this is Kara, who isn't exactly known for patience. She's blunt and straightforward, always has been in the series.

Some people got up in arms about the Batman Beyond crossover, but let me explain something. It's not supposed to be made as a sequel. Batman Beyond has crossed with Justice League before, as well as Static Shock, because they all occupy on universe. The point is to establish a set version of how the Batman Beyond time-period is, and then show just how altered it becomes in 'The Once and Future Thing,' while also finding a legitimate way to work Terry into the series.

Peace to all my Fans

Fan of Fanfics


End file.
